Sakura
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Kepingan kenangan Kotaro tentang Julie, yang meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dibawah naungan pohon berkelopak jambon itu, ia bergumam. /for ES21 FanFiction Award September/ Oneshot. Semi-drabble. Half poem. Berantakan. Warning inside. RnR?


**Sakura**

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

© Phantomhive

Sakura © Shimizu Shota

Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award: Season of September

_Spring_

**Warnings: **OOC much. Abal. Gaje. Typo and misstypo(s). Semi-poem. Sedikit lyric-nya Bang Shota sama Babang-Babang dari Tohoshinki nongol.

Don't like don't read

* * *

_Kimi wa eien no koibito…_

* * *

Saat angin beraroma bunga sakura berhembus melewatiku, seketika itu juga aku merasakan sesak yang berlebihan di dadaku. Tenggorokanku tercekat, rasanya sakit sekali. Tidak seharusnya kamu tidak ada disini. Seharusnya kamu masih bisa menikmati indahnya bunga sakura bersamaku. Juga bersama Akaba.

* * *

_Tahun ini musim semi berkunjung kembali_

_Dibawah pohon Sakura ini_

_Aku mengenangmu, mengingatmu_

_Sosokmu yang selalu bercanda dan tertawa…_

* * *

Dibawah pohon ini, aku masih mengingat sosokmu. Tersenyum, bercanda bersama kami semua. Kau membuatkan _bento_ untuk kami. Kau menuangkan teh pada kami. Bukankah tahun lalu kita—aku, kamu, Akaba serta anggota klub amefuto Bando—masih bisa menikmati _hanami _di taman ini bersama?

Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa ber-_hanami_ ria bersamamu lagi… Itu tidak _smart_, kau tahu?

Hei Julie… tahun ini, musim semi datang lagi lho. Bunga sakura juga mulai bermekaran di taman biasa. Bukankah kau suka musim semi? Bukankah kau menyukai bunga sakura? Tahun ini, sakura bermekaran dengan lebih indah lho.

Bisakah kau datang kemari dan ber-_hanami_ bersama-sama lagi?

**

* * *

**

_Aku bermaksud untuk selalu berada disampingmu_

_Terus tertawa bersamamu_

_Tapi tak pernah aku sangka_

_Hari seperti ini akhirnya akan datang jua…_

* * *

Ingatkah kau Julie? Kita selalu bersama sejak sekolah dasar. Aku masih mengingat pertemuan pertama kita. Bukankah kita berebut ayunan? Dan kau yang menang. Akhirnya akulah yang harus mengalah. Tapi sejak saat itu, kita tak pernah terpisahkan, bukan? Sungguh _smart._

Saat kau sakit demam karena kebanyakan makan semangka, aku yang pertamakali menjengukmu. Kau marah padaku karena aku membawakanmu apel, padahal kau memintaku untuk membawakan jeruk. Tapi setelah itu, kau tersenyum dan memakan lahap apel pemberianku, kan? Dasar. Aku _smart_ bukan?

Lalu, ketika aku mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran IPS, kau yang pertamakali mengejekku. Aku sangat sebal sekaligus senang. Entah mengapa aku juga tidak tahu. Dan kau mengajariku IPS. Walaupun aku _lemot _dan sulit memahami apa yang kau ajarkan, di ulangan berikutnya nilaiku membaik.

Sadarkah kau Julie? Keberadaanmu penting bagiku. Kau tak pernag absen dalam setiap detik hidupku. Kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau juga selalu ada disaat aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu ada saat aku bersedih. Kau yang selalu membuatku marah. Kau yang selalu sanggup membuatku tertawa lepas meski aku sedang terluka. Kau yang menerangiku saat aku berada didalam kegelapan.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku merasa memilikimu. Dan keberadaanmu seolah hal yang sewajarnya.

…Dan kau pergi. Begitu saja. Tiba-tiba kau lenyap seperti asap. Kau meninggalkanku disini, sendirian. Dan itu buruk untukku. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan lenyap selamanya dari hidupku.

* * *

_Kalau saja aku sanggup berterimakasih padamu_

_Akan kukatakan sebanyak yang kau mau_

_Tetapi tangan kita yang berpagutan_

_Kini hanyalah sebatas ilusi semata…_

* * *

Kau terlalu baik untuk kumiliki. Kau cantik, kau luwes. Aku tidak pernah pantas selalu berjalan disampingmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan aku. Maksudku, tentang aku yang selalu berjalan di sampingmu seolah kau adalah milikku. Kau tidak memprotesnya.

Setiap kali aku menanyakannya, apakah kau risih denganku, kau hanya memberengut dan memukulku pelan. Kemudian kau tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan pertanyaan bodohku tentang kebersamaan blah-blah itu. Katamu, aku konyol. Bagimu, aku bukanlah seorang parasit.

Dan aku lega mendengarnya. Dan juga berterimakasih karena kau tidak menganggapku parasit. _Smart_!

Aku selalu lupa berterimakasih padamu untuk setiap kebaikan yang kau sodorkan padaku, kau tahu? Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengucapkannya, sebanyak yang ingin kau dengar. Dan aku tidak akan mengeluh.

Tetapi, apakah kau sanggup mendengarnya dari sana? Apakah hal yang sia-sisa saja jika aku meneriakkan kata terimakasih yang tiada taranya itu padamu? Akankah kau mendengarnya?

Julie. Dirimu kini hanyalah sebatas ilusi dan kenangan yang tersimpan indah didalam lokus-lokus otakku. Keberadaanmu hanyalah seberkas nama yang terukir dalam-dalam di lubuk sukmaku.

Kau kini tak bisa kugapai. Aku tak bisa meraihmu.

Julie, dimana dirimu berada?

* * *

_Saat aku ingin menangis, aku tak sanggup_

_Padahal rasa sukaku begitu besar, hingga menusukku_

* * *

Kau menghapus keragu-raguanku dikala aku harus melangkah maju. Kau memberiku semangat—dengan mencaci—dan menepuk punggungku. Momen saat kau tersenyum padaku sambil menceramahiku adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku.

Dan kau tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan saat aku mengambil gulungan kelulusan SMP. Kau menyebut namaku dan berteriak histeris ketika aku sanggup memasukkan satu _goal kick_. Kau memekik ketika kami menjadi juara dua di Prefektur Tokyo.

Saat itu aku merasa seperti superman. _Smart_, bukan? Aku merasa seluruh bintang gemintang berpihak padaku. Seolah aku ini dewa dari Mitologi Yunani.

Konyol bukan? Tapi bukankah itu sangat _smart_? Bukankah kau juga menganggapku sedikit _smart_ disaat seperti itu? Dan kau tertawa sambil menitikkan sebutir air mata.

Aku tak sanggup apa-apa ketika aku mendapatimu sedang menangis untuk kami. Dadaku terlalu sesak oleh perasaan senang yang membuncah. Senang karena kita menang. Senang karena aku menang. Senang karena… kau tetap ada disisiku sampai detik itu. _Smart_!

Lalu sekarang kau menghilang. Seenakmu saja menghilang, tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku… Rasanya kosong. Tak ada lagi yang mengisi hariku.

Tahukah Julie, saat ini aku ingin menangis? Tapi aku tak bisa. Barang satu air matapun tak keluar dari bola mataku.

Padahal aku begitu menyukaimu. Aku begitu menyayangimu… Kenapa dengan kehilangan dirimu justru aku tak bisa menangis?

* * *

_Orang yang kurindukan seperti Sakura_

_Orang yang selalu membungkusku dengan kehangatannya_

_Aku selalu berada disampingnya hingga bosan _

_Dirimu satu-satunya kekasih hatiku…_

* * *

Perasaan ini salah. Tak seharusnya aku merindukan orang yang bahkan tak sanggup aku gapai. Kau tentu lebih bahagia disana ketimbang disini. Habis disana kan tidak ada orang seperti aku kan? Kau pasti bahagia karena tidak ada manusia aneh seperti aku yang selalu mengekormu.

Hei Julie… Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau kami semua merasa kehilanganmu. Kau yang biasanya membawakan minuman dan handuk basah untuk kami sudah menghilang. Kau yang selalu mengawasi latihan kami dengan sabar sudah diambil.

Kami sedih. Aku apalagi.

Karena aku tahu, hanya dirimulah satu-satunya kekasih hatiku. Yang selalu membekas di jantungku sampai kapanpun…

**

* * *

**Julie, tahun ini musim semi juga datang berkunjung. Bunga Sakura juga sudah bermekaran. Sebentar lagi, aku juga harus pergi. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Hidupku masih panjang, Julie. Dan sepanjang hidupku itu pula, kau akan hidup. Di hatiku.

* * *

_Tahun ini, musim semi datang berkunjung lagi _

_Dibawah pohon Sakura kenangan ini_

_Aku menutup mataku, dan aku menemukanmu_

_Aku sanggup kembali ke masa itu…_

* * *

Angin sepoi kembali berhembus melewatiku. Bau bunga sakura menusuk-nusuk hidungku. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak—seolah dihujani oleh ribuan belati. Sakit sekali. Tapi aku mencoba merasakannya. Aku akan mencoba merasakan kehadiranmu bersama angin musim semi yang perlahan menghilang.

Julie. Saat aku menutup mata, aku pasti akan menemuimu. Di setiap tidurku, aku akan mengunjungimu. Jadi jangan khawatir kau akan merindukanku. Kau tak perlu mengunjungiku. Akulah yang justru akan datang kesana. _Smart_ bukan?

Tapi, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu, izinkan aku mengatakannya. Untuk yang terakhir kali saja. Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarkannya, ya. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya. Tolong, kali ini saja dengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, lho.

"Julie, aku menyayangimu…"

**

* * *

**

_Normal POV_

Kotaro Sasaki berdiri didepan peti Julie Sawai. Tangannya menggenggam bunga lili putih. Matanya memandang sendu kearah mayat Julie yang tergeletak lemah dan tanpa daya didalam peti mati. Sudah tak ada rona kehidupan disana. Julie telah benar-benar pergi.

Kotaro menggigit bibirnya sejenak, kemudian meletakkan bunga lili digenggamannya ke dalam peti mati. Ia tersenyum getir, kemudian memandangi wajah Julie—yang sudah pucat dan biru—untuk terakhir kalinya.

Angin berhembus kembali, menyadarkan Kotaro dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya dan menyingkir dari peti mati Julie.

Tak ada ekspresi penyesalan dan kesedihan dari wajah pemuda itu. Hanya… kekosongan.

'Selamat tinggal Julie. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu didalan hatiku, kok…'

* * *

_Wanita yang cantik seperti helaian bunga Sakura_

_Wanita yang takkan pernah aku lupakan_

_Perasaan ini tidak akan berubah_

_Dirimu adalah kekasihku satu-satunya…_

* * *

**-FIN-**

Dengan tidak elitnya

* * *

Author's Note: Unyu. Ini fic kedua saya di festi ini. Au. Saya niat banget yah. Padahal yang satunya jelek abal kayak gitu. Yang ini tambah abalan lagi. -_-'' Kotaro OOC banget banget banget. *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Sedikit fakta: saya lupa memasukkan kata _smart_ waktu pertama bikin. Terus setelah saya baca ulang dua kali, kok kayaknya ada yang kurang dari seorang Kotaro… Dan akhirnya saya ingat kalau dirinya suka bilang _smart_… Makanya kata _smart_-nya kayak sempilan. Cuma nongol doang. Orang dasarnya Kotaro itu idiot yang ngaku-ngaku _smart_ juga… #dibuang ke Antartika

Yep. Leave a review, pal. :) :) Kalau bisa yang _signed review_ yah. _Anonymous_ boleh sih. Cuman kalau _signed_ saya lebih enak soalnya kalau mau bales ripyu gampang. :P *alibi*

Review shite, ne? ^^

P.S: _Eien no koibito_ itu artinya, kurang lebih "Dirimu adalah kekasih abadi." :) Diambil dari lagu'_Sakura_'-nya Bang Shimizu Shota. :D Keren deh. Sampai sekarang saya nggak tahu tempat donlotnya dimana. Kalau ada yang tahu kasih tau saya yah! :DD ( nggak ada. Ngek).


End file.
